Twisted Round Her Finger
by WritingVibes
Summary: Summery:Katherine returns and so does her hold on Stefan.Not a lot of people like this,especially Elena.Not only because of jealousy,but because she knows that Katherine has ulterior motives...Partly involves the books.


**Hey guys,thanks for checking this fic 's taken me ages to finish this chapter;make sure the spelling's correct,grammer,length of only this chapter,ect.**

**I hope you like it!**

**I just have to say I don't own VD or the song **_**Who's David.**_

**Original song: Who's David by Busted.**

**Summery:Katherine returns and so does her hold on a lot of people like this,especially only because of jealousy,but because she knows that Katherine has ulterior motives...**

_**Stefan's P.O.V**_

This has been the best few weeks of my very,_very_ long ,I didn't even kill the bird with the birdsong today!All because of her,the goddess of beauty,her features frozen in time for everything we've been through,our love was too strong to be scorched by her I still feel bad about the way me and Elena ended,it still hurts to think of her tears burning her face.I really shouldn't be flashing back when I'm driving.

_**17 days ago...**_

'All I want is for us to be ,Stefan!Is that too much to ask?'That was Elena.I had to use all my strength as she pulled me closer not to kiss was one of the few times I succeeded.

'It is if you know what you're giving up!I don't want you to throw away your life just because of ,I'm not the only person who'll be staying forever,'

'Oh,for god's sake Stefan!Do you really think I'd fall for Damon?After you,no matter how close the bond is,blood brothers or blood promises,I'll stay yours the day I die.'Hopefully that won't be soon.

'If this is what I'm doing to you,I think it's best if I_DO_ leave.'

'Pull an Edward.I'll find you in the end though,acording to the books.'A sly smile formed over her lips.

'If I am it fits that you're playing maybe you should find your Jacob.'

_**Back to reality...**_

I actually did leave her in the woods and only just saw the tears before I long as Damon isn't her Jacob,I'm would be good for her,he already has been,just not..._him._I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss ,she probably preoccupies my mind more than I wouldn't let either of them know that.

And now it's like the tables have is Elena's ,Elena always had a thing for Damon,even though it pained me to say it after all this I just _too_ sexy for my own good?I guess that Damon isn't the only ,did I just suggest Damon's sexy?Somebody help ,is there no good things on the radio today?

Who's ,I've heard this 's who's _David_,not Who's _Damon_.I'm really feeling the old age of a vampire take its toll...

**You've always been this way since Italy,**

**Blood sucker loud and proud,**

**Your sense of smell show's you are spiteful**

**It only makes you proud!**

**And I know your compelling gets you far with guys,**

**But your looks and ring aren't hiding the fangs!**

...Must be a might be emos!

**Chorus:**

**Are you sure that your mine,**

**Are you dating Damon as well?**

'**Cuz you're still cheap,**

**And I was blind**

**You weren't worthy of our lives,**

**Then Elena saw you sneak around the town,**

**I now have proof 'cuz Bonnie helped you get around,**

**Do I know you? **

I must be going was a harsh break-up,more than I .But why is Bonnie there?would she honestly help Katherine?Note to self-Keep eyes on the road and talk to Bonnie.

**I found your diary and invaded,**

**I hated what I saw,**

**You stupid lying bitch,**

**Who's Damon?my brother you did next door!**

Stop!I actually said that outload,did't I?The looks I'm getting from that Old lady suggests that.I'm going mad,Katherines making me care too never did ,why am I comparing Katherine to Elena?I'm over ?

_**Elena's P.O. V**_

Dear my spastic Diary,

Sorry,I didn't mean to take a fraction of my sadness out on 's just I could have literally died any day this the week what comes next?Now that I've been replaced by my ancestor,it's not that hard to guess that the family used to hate each something else!We still Stefan deserves a proper girl.I wouldn't mind if he ended up with Bonnie!As long as it's not..._her._And besides,what does the leech have that I haven't?For one,I actaully have a heart!Two,it beats!She only wants him because I love him.I should ask Damon later.I mean,Damon likes me,he'll be ,if _I'm_ honest,I half expected him to be making a move!But I'm actually glad he hasn't!Me and Damon never had the spark that me and Stefan had,just like Stefan and Katherine never had the spark Damon and her have._Stefan..._My heart still skips a beat when I hear his hurts me to see 's mysterious when we first met.

At least me and him actually had nice memories.

I closed the ,more like slammed I said was true when we broke up-' I'll stay yours the day I die'And now he's gone back to..._the ice queen._God,how much I longed to stake the last thing I want to do is break his heart,although he broke mine.I don't think he intended to break up with things got heated,and they escalated out of our then who do we find back in town?No marks for guessing.I am all she is...but more.

And I know I'm not the only ,in history,burst out with a different said,and I'll try to quote this word for word-

Bitterness,bitter .Woman,.Evil,must go,she must follows .Sharp howling at of .-

Bonnie had stopped there,as if somebody had sliced her into two.I had guessed early on it was Bonnie,being whispered ,something Bonnie mentioned,she said "The howling at just makes you think...

Katherine stepped into the sunlight creeping through the window panes of the boarding house.

'I would come over to you but you've kind of stolen my ring,'Said a husky voice behind was hiding in the shadows,quite aware that a step forward would make him sizzle.

'I haven't seen this sunlight in a long time,I hope you know why I...faked it.'A look of sincerity came over her ,with Katherine,you can never tell whether she means it.

'He was there before,Stef-'

'Everything is in the past._Everything_.Come back to bed.'His voice was seductive,and Katherine remembers the last time he used it on fell back onto the bed and was pulled into a passionate embrace.

'And I promise Stefan will never find out.'

Thanks for checking this out,I'll update if I get reviews.I know it's short but this isn't really a descriptive chapter.I promise the next one will be longer,hopefully!Do you like the song?I did a full version but I figured Stefan would turn off the ,if there's any questions about the story are welcome,even if you're just asking for spoilers!

Who do you think the mystery man is?Shout outs to whoever gets it you all(If you review and story alert)!x


End file.
